


[Podfic] Hallowed Eve

by Lockedinjohnlock (Podfixx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, M/M, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: It probably wasn't the smartest idea to let Sherlock choose the costumes for Halloween, but John never considered himself the smartest man in the room, anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hallowed Eve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548726) by [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). 



> I knew I wanted to podfic this when, as I was reading it, I started to do the voices out loud!  
> This one has already been done beautifully by bagofthumbs but I reckon our styles are so different that the world can stand another rendition!  
> Thank you so much to Event Horizon for permission to pod - your Sherlock and John voices and conversation are Just Right, in my humble opinion!
> 
> There's nothing spooky or scary about this story (that's not really my bag) but there is much humour and banter and loving loveliness!
> 
> Two chapters each day, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday for a very Happy Halloween!

 


	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as our lovely and amusing tale comes to a close, I'd like to wish sw70 a very happy birthday and everyone a very happy Halloween!
> 
> Tomorrow, we resume Radioactive Trees until its conclusion next Wednesday.

 


End file.
